Holiday Cheer
by Kayla B
Summary: Just a short series of unexpected but not unwelcome! Christmas...erm, presents. Lots of innuendo. Spike/Xander
1. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Still waiting for Santa to get back to me on my Christmas list. Until then, not, they still aren't mine. ::sigh::   
  
Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge - Dec. 20th   
  
  


* * *

  
"Spike? What about here?"   
  
"Little more to the right. No, little more. Liiiitle more. There!"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Lookin' good."   
  
"It does look rather fantastic, doesn't it? Yet another masterful decorating job brought to you by the great and wonderful Xand-man."   
  
"Just needs somethin'."   
  
"What? No it doesn't! It's absolutely-- what's it need?"   
  
"Ummm...back up a bit."   
  
"Oh. Um, ok. Like this?"   
  
"Yeah, that's perfect."   
  
"Mphmmmrrrrm!!"   
  
"Mmmmmm..."   
  
"Holy...Spike! What the hell was that!"   
  
"Been so long since you got any that you forgot what a kiss was?"   
  
"I **know** what a kiss is! But you...with the lips...and the tongue...and--why?!"   
  
"You were standing under the mistletoe, pet. S'tradition, innit?"   
  
"Not like that! When I'm a guy, and you're a guy, and we're both guys, and that means no kissing the other guy, and--mmmmrph!"   
  
"Mmmmmm..."   
  
"Ack! You did it again!"   
  
"Well you're still standing under the mistletoe, you git."   
  
"Well stop it! Blech! I can't believe you **frenched** me! I don't even **wanna** think about where you tongue has been!"   
  
"It must not have been too bad since you still aren't moving."   
  
"...Shut up."   
  
"Look, I'm just tryin' to stay in the holiday spirit an' all. Hold still now."   
  
"Oh no you don't! Back off blondie! You stay away from me with those evil vampire lips of yours. I'm just gonna go over here and--aaahh! Ow!"   
  
"...Pet? You just fell into the pile of mistletoe."   
  
"I **know** that you bleached idiot! Ouch! Arg...help me up already!"   
  
"Mmmm, I dunno. See, you get a kiss for standing under an itty bitty little sprig of mistletoe, what should you get for laying there in a whole pile of it?"   
  
"Spike? Why are you looking at me like that? Spike! Ack! Stop that! Stop with the touching and the lick-mmph!"   
  
"Mmmmm.....yeah pet, just like that..."   
  
"Spike...you can't...you have to stop...oh. Oh geez, right there!"   
  
"That's right. Open up for me Xan. Lemme make you feel good."   
  
"Oh god. Yesssss. Oh. Y-you shouldn't...with the clothes, and the nakedness, and--woah! What the **hell**?!"   
  
"Like that? Want more?"   
  
"Noooooo....fingers...naughty places. Shouldn't--ooooh!"   
  
"Lovely naughty places, pet. Feels good, doesn't it?"   
  
"Good. Oh, oh! Goooood. S-s-Spike...bad, naughty fingers....good. Ba-bad- Oh! Again! Do th-that..."   
  
"Gonna make you scream for me Xan. That what you want?"   
  
"Wanting...scream...fingers! Spiiiike, fingers back! You-ah!"   
  
"Shush, that's better, innit? Who needs fingers? C'mon luv, wrap your legs around me."   
  
"Oh...oh! Spike! Ah!"   
  
"Christ, yeah. Xan! Yeah, squeeze like that again!"   
  
"Spiiiiiiike!"   
  
"Mmm, fuck you're hot. Ah...Xan. Oh yeah."   
  
"Ah...ah...ahhhh! Oh!"   
  
"Uhhhhh! Mmmm...ohhh."   
  
"oh. oh. oh god."   
  
"Delicious, pet. Mmmm."   
  
"Hmmmm. You...that...oh..."   
  
"Yeah? Pretty nice, huh?"   
  
"I, um--"   
  
"Guys? Are you almost done with the--woah!"   
  
"Eeep! Um, B-B-Buffy?"   
  
"I do **not** want to know. I am **not** seeing that. I am going to turn around and walk back into the kitchen now."   
  
"...."   
  
"Erm, Buffy?"   
  
"Right. Going now. Must...repress..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Well, guess she got an eyeful, didn't she?"   
  
"Argh! You-you-- Get off me you undead....creep!"   
  
"Well, if that isn't a lovely change of tune. Prat. Where'd my shirt go?"   
  
"I think it's over there. What the **hell** happened to my buttons?"   
  
"Heh."   
  
"Oh, shut up."   
  
"..."   
  
"So. I guess we should finish. With the, um, decorating. Yeah."   
  
"Whatever. Hand me that hammer would you?"   
  
"Right. Sure, here you-mmmph!"   
  
"Mmmmm..."   
  
"Spike!"   
  
"What? You standing under the bloody mistletoe again!"   
  
  
Finit.  
  
_Next up: Eggnog_   
  
  



	2. Eggnog

**Eggnog**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I have a plan. See, when Santa shows up, I'll hold his reindeer hostage until he forks the boys over. :)   
  
Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge - Dec. 21st   
  
  


* * *

  
"Merry Christmas, Xander."   
  
"Hey, you too Buffster."   
  
"The party's turned out pretty good, hasn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, well, no apocalypse happenings or attempted opening of the Hellmouth. All in all, I'd rate it a success."   
  
"Right. Soooo, Xander."   
  
"Umm, yeah?"   
  
"That, um, **thing** with Spike earlier..."   
  
"There was no **thing**."   
  
"Yeah, but, you guys were kinda...naked. And--"   
  
"**No** **thing**, Buffy. I am in firm denial and have successfully managed to repress...whatever may have happened. There. Was. No. Thing."   
  
"Oh. Ok. Well...I'm just gonna go...talk to Willow for a minute. Um, later."   
  
"Later. ...Damn it, where's the eggnog? Why didn't anyone remember to bring the eggnog!"   
  
"Here luv."   
  
"Ahhh! Get away from me!"   
  
"Geez, what's got you so jumpy, mate?   
  
"What?! You-you-you- Argh! Leave me alone!"   
  
"Fine, be like that. I'll just take my eggnog and go."   
  
"...you have eggnog?"   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"...oh..."   
  
"Oh for-- stop with the puppy eyes! Here! Git."   
  
"Oooh, yummy."   
  
"..."   
  
"Spike? This tastes kinda strange."   
  
"...you have an eggnog mustache."   
  
"Oh. That better?"   
  
"...tongue..."   
  
"Um, Spike?"   
  
"Huh? What? What are you starin' at?"   
  
"...nothing. Um, got any more eggnog?"   
  
"Sure. Brought my own stash."   
  
"Mmmm. Thanks. This is really good. Has a bit of an odd flavor, but it's good."   
  
"Yeah, well, spiced it up myself. More?"   
  
"Thanks. What'd you put in it?"   
  
"Little of this, little of that. Mostly alcohol, though."   
  
"'Cause, y'know, it's **really** good. You are...oh, thanks, god this is good! You are a real pal, Spike. Not everyone would share their delicious eggnog with...with...well, me."   
  
"Well, I'm just that kind of guy."   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're a really...pretty guy."   
  
"....er, yeah."   
  
"Hmmm. Did you know you're eyes are **really** blue?"   
  
"I've heard. You ok?"   
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy keen! Can't a man tell his bestest guy friend how incredibly hot he is?"   
  
"Usually only if he wants to get his arse walloped."   
  
"Oooh, you already did that earlier though, didn't you? You big, naughty vamp you."   
  
"Gaaahhh."   
  
"Mmm, you taste good."   
  
"Aaaahhhh.... X-Xan? This is--"   
  
"Oh god. You two are at it again? Giles! Xander and Spike are molesting each other on the dining room table! Make them stop!"   
  
"...I did not just hear that. I did not just **see** that. I'm going to go into the other room now."   
  
"Giles! You wimp!"   
  
"Mmmm, Spike..."   
  
"Mmmm, Xander..."   
  
"Guys! Stop it! You can't...oh. Ooooohhh. Wow..."   
  
"Buffy? Are you coming back...oh. Oh wow."   
  
"Yuh-huh."   
  
"You think they're gonna get naked?"   
  
"We can hope--no! Dawn! Close your eyes! Out! Shoo!"   
  
"But Buffy! I wanna watch the cute guys make out, too!   
  
"We are **not** watching them--oh. Oooohhh. That's...ah! Out! Dawnie! Out now!"   
  
"But--!"   
  
"We. Are. Leaving!"   
  
"Aww, shoot!"   
  
"Xan? Let's take this back to your place, yeah?"   
  
"Mmmmmm....'kay."   
  


* * *

  
"Oh god. Harder! Xan! **Harder**!"   
  
"Spike...oh man, you're so tight. Ugh!"   
  
"Fuck! Right there! Do that again!"   
  
"Like...**oh**...this?"   
  
"Ahh! Yes! Yesyesyes!"   
  
"Oh god...oooohhhh god..."   
  
"Aaahhhhhh!"   
  
"Oh! Oooohhhhh! Uh!"   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Shift over, luv. You're bloody heavy."   
  
"Mrphle? Hmmm."   
  
"You snore an' I'm kicking you onto the floor."   
  
"Shhhgood. Pr'ty vamp. Mmm, skin. Cool. S'nice."   
  
"Xan?"   
  
"Mmmmm..."   
  
"...Xan? Angel is standing in the doorway dressed in a purple spotted muumuu."   
  
"...mmm, s'nice..."   
  
"Heh. Night pet."   
  
"Ni' Spike. Ni' Ange..."   
  


* * *

  
"Hullo pet. Wakey, wakey!"   
  
"Huh? Wazzt?"   
  
"Fancy a nice early morning Christmas shag?"   
  
"...erk? S-Spike? What are you...oh. Shit."   
  
"Not my thing. How 'bout a blow job instead?"   
  
"...Oh god. Buffy was right. Oh!"   
  
"Hmmmm?"   
  
"Eeep! Ahhhh...ohhh..."   
  
"Mmmmm."   
  
"...wha? Don't stop!"   
  
"Right 'bout what?"   
  
"She said...there was a thing...with us."   
  
"Heh. Yeah. It's a pretty nice thing too, innit? Mmmm..."   
  
"Fuck!"   
  
  
Finit.  
  
_Next up: Chestnuts_   
  
  



	3. Chestnuts

**Chestnuts**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Santa hasn't shown up with them yet, but I have lots of rope just ready to tie up them reindeer. Heh, this'll teach him to ignore **my** Christmas list!   
  
Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge - Dec. 22nd   
  
  


* * *

  
"I don't believe this."   
  
"What's that, luv?"   
  
"Stop calling me that! I can't believe I had sex with you! Twice!"   
  
"Um, pet? It was three times. See, there was the mistletoe, then the eggnog, then the blowjob earlier-- which, by the way, you still haven't paid me back for."   
  
"Paid you---oh no! I am not-- No way!"   
  
"Aw, come on Xan. Turnabout an' all that. S'only fair."   
  
"I am **not**--Spike! Put your pants back on!"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Would you-- get that away from me! I am **not** sucking your--mmmph!"   
  
"Mmmmm."   
  
"...Spike? You taste funny."   
  
"...I just gave you a blowjob, what'd you expect."   
  
"Eep!"   
  
"Now..."   
  
"No. Huh-uh! Back, you fiend!"   
  
"Oh fine! Be that way!"   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Spike, what are you--ack! Oh! Ooooohhhh..."   
  
"Nice, pet?"   
  
"Sssssspiiiiiike..."   
  
"Can't let all these lovely hot chestnuts go to waste, can I?"   
  
"That's...ow! Hot! You...ohhhhhh..."   
  
"You got such pretty little nipples, Xan. Look how the just peak up for me."   
  
"Oooooohhh...mouth...with the tongue...mmmmm...ah! Oh! Hot! Very....mmmmm."   
  
"What about one riiiight...**here**."   
  
"Spiiiiiiiike! Ungh!"   
  
"Or...here. And I could do **this** too..."   
  
"Eeek! Ooh...ooh...ooh..."   
  
"Or I could always do this..."   
  
"Ah! Uhhhhhh! Spiiiike!"   
  
"...well that was quick."   
  
"..."   
  
"Ok, now you're two up on me. This really ain't fair, luv."   
  
"..."   
  
"Now you just be a good boy an' open up for Spike..."   
  
"Hmmmm?"   
  
"That's it, pet. Just a bit wider. Wanna see your lips wrapped around me."   
  
"Mmmph!"   
  
"Shhh. That's right. Not gonna hurt you. Now just suck a little--ah! Yes!"   
  
"Mmmph-hmmmph?"   
  
"Shit! Do that again!"   
  
"Hrrmmmph?"   
  
"Yes! Oh! Lemme in, Xan. Ooohhh...."   
  
"Ulg!"   
  
"Yeah, like that...just...relax your throat a bit..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Ahhhh...oh god, Xan..."   
  
"Hmmmmm..."   
  
"Yeah...oh! Do the thing again...with the tongue. Ah!"   
  
"Mmmmph?"   
  
"Use the...ah! Teeth! Oh god, More! Do it again!"   
  
"Mmmm..."   
  
"Yes! Yesssss! Ah! Oh! Uuuuuuhhhhhhh..."   
  
"..."   
  
"...that was...bloody...fantastic, luv."   
  
"Hrmmmph!"   
  
"What? Oh, sorry 'bout that. Lemme just..."   
  
"Gack! Ack!"   
  
"What is your problem **now**?"   
  
"You...you **came** in my **mouth**!"   
  
"Well if you wanna go gettin' all technical about it, I came in your **throat**. Although you do have a little bit..."   
  
"Mmmmph!"   
  
"Mmmmm."   
  
"I taste so good inside you, luv."   
  
"Don't call me--eep!"   
  
"Well look at that. These chestnuts are still nice an' warm."   
  
"Spike, you can't--oooohhhhh..."   
  
"Oh yeah, pet. You like that, don't you?"   
  
"Oooohhhhh....damn...chestnuts...ah!"   
  
"Just relax..."   
  
"Spike! You can't put a chestnut **there**!"   
  
  
Finit.  
  
_Next up: Gingerbread_   
  
  



	4. Gingerbread

**Gingerbread**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Heh. Not yet, but tonight's the night. Gonna get me some Buffy boys, just you wait!   
  
Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge - Dec. 24th   
  
  


* * *

  
"Spike? What are you doing in-- ooooh, what's that? Ow!"   
  
"It's gingerbread, you git. And no touching or I'll smack you again."   
  
"Big meanie. Why isn't your chip zapping you for that?"   
  
"Oh quit whining. It's not like I really hurt you. S'pose I could kiss it better for you, though."   
  
"Errr...n-no thanks."   
  
"You can't possibly be **blushing**, Harris. For god's sake, you've had my dick in your mouth and you blushing about a measly **kiss**?!"   
  
"Yes, and thanks so much for bringing it up again."   
  
"...oh really?"   
  
"...not like that! Argh! I **hate** it when you do that! With that...smug look...and the leer! Stop it!"   
  
"Did you know your eyes get all sparkly when you're riled up?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Out of the way, luv. Gotta get this in the oven."   
  
"...and since when can you cook?"   
  
"S'my mum's recipe. She showed me how to make it when I was...oh, twelve or so."   
  
"...that's strangely disturbing..."   
  
"What, me having a mum? Everyone does, y'know. Well, except for Harklen demons, but that's another story entirely."   
  
"...so...is it done yet?"   
  
"Is it--? Harris, don't be such a bloody idiot. It's been in the oven less than five minutes!"   
  
"Yeah, but...it smells good! Can I at least lick the bowl!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Mmmm...oh, hey, this doesn't have any, like, **vampire** ingredients in it...does it?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Spike?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh. No, 'course not. Think I'd play around with my mum's recipe like that?"   
  
"Just checking...is it almost done?"   
  
"Don't make me come over there, pet."   
  
"Oh fine! I'll just stand here and lick the bowl. Which, you know, you didn't have to clean out so good. Could have left a few spoonfuls of batter. Mmmm."   
  
"..."   
  
"This is **really**...Spike? Spike, why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
"..."   
  
"I, um, think you should stop right there, buddy! Spike? Spike! Would you--eeep!"   
  
"Mmmmmm."   
  
"Mrphlmmmph!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Oh! Spike! I liked those pants!"   
  
"Steady now, luv."   
  
"Hey! Watch the cupboards! Geez, this counter is cold! Spike, what are you--eeeeeek!"   
  
"Mmmm...spread a little wider for me, pet."   
  
"Oooh...oh! Spike! T-tongue...bad, naughty places...with the...oh!"   
  
"...like that, huh?"   
  
"Uh! With the...ah! Tongue there! Oooooohhhhhh..."   
  
"...heh. You want me, don't you?"   
  
"Spiiiiiike! Tongue! You...ooooohhhhhhh..."   
  
"...right, wrap your legs around me now, Xan."   
  
"You...tongue...stopping..."   
  
"Got somethin' better for you. Where'd I put the butter?"   
  
"...ah! Spike! Ah...ah...ah..."   
  
"Uuuunnhhhh."   
  
"...oooh..."   
  
"Christ, you're hot...'n tight...oooohhhh..."   
  
"Nnnngh...Spiiiike..."   
  
"...god, yeah...squeeze down again...yes!"   
  
"Oh! S-Spike! Deep...deeper! Oh! Ah!"   
  
"Ungh! Yeah, that's it luv...ah!"   
  
"Aaaaaahhh! Spiiiiiiiike! Uhhhh...uhhhh!"   
  
"Fuck! Ooohhh! Oooooooohhhhh..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Mmmmm..."   
  
"...wow..."   
  
"Mmmm-hmmmm..."   
  
"Spike?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"...think the gingerbread is done yet?"   
  
  
Finit.  
  
_Next up: Cider_   
  
  



	5. Cider

**Cider**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ::cries:: They got away! Dang it! ::sniffle:: Well, I'll just have to try again next year. You wait and see. They'll be mine someday...   
  
Note: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar Challenge - Dec. 25th   
  
  


* * *

  
"Stupid vampire."   
  
"What was that, pet?"   
  
"Nothing! ...evil, **stupid** vampire..."   
  
"What are you mumbling about over there?"   
  
"Do you mind! I happen to be having a private conversation with myself, and you're interrupting!"   
  
"...ooooo-kaaay...I'm just gonna...go back over there..."   
  
"...stupid vampire. Oh sure, just sprawl there looking all...**fuckable**! With the hands...and the ass...and...oh! Tummy showing! Argh! Stupid vampire!"   
  
"...you done yet?"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Oh sure, just jump me repeatedly and make me...**gay**, like it's all in a day's work. Stupid vampire! I'll show you! No one messes with the Xan-man! I'll teach you to work your gay vampire wiles on **me**!"   
  
"Um, Xan?"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"When you get done talking to yourself, think you could bring me a mug of that cider?"   
  
"...oh, he wants **cider** does he? Cider to use to his evil advantage and overpower me again so he can have his wicked way with me! Well, we'll just see about that!"   
  
"Thanks, mate...um, what are you doing? Hey! That was my favorite shirt!"   
  
"Hold still, would you?"   
  
"What the--? Ahh! Ooohhhh..."   
  
"Ooops. Gee, I seem to have spilled this delicious hot cider. Whatever should I do about that? Guess I ought to clean it up."   
  
"Ah! Xaaannn...licking...oooohhhh..."   
  
"Oh no. I've spilled it again. Oh well, let me get that."   
  
"Aaaahhh...Ah!"   
  
"Now how did it get way down there? Let me just get these pesky jeans out of the way and I'll clean that right up."   
  
"Unnnnhhhhh..."   
  
"Mmmmmmm..."   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Goodness, this stuff just got **everywhere**, didn't it? Well, shouldn't let it go to waste."   
  
"Ah! Xaaaan...yeah, another one, luv. Gimme another finger..."   
  
"Like this? Hmm, now what would happen if I moved them like...this?"   
  
"Aaaahhhh! Xan!"   
  
"Heh. Your dick jumps when I do that, Spike."   
  
"Ah! Unhhh!"   
  
"Heh heh."   
  
"Bloody hell! Get on with it already!"   
  
"What...you mean **this**?"   
  
"Unnnghhhhhh..."   
  
"Ooooohhhhh..."   
  
"...what are you waiting for? Move already!"   
  
"Bossy, bossy! Unh!"   
  
"Oh yeah...just like that...there! Again!"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Ah! Come on, **harder**! I'm not some dainty little chit! Fuck me harder already!"   
  
"Geez you're...uhh!...pushy...ooohhh!"   
  
"Shut up, would you?"   
  
"Mmmphh?"   
  
"Mmmmmm..."   
  
"Mmrrmph! Mmmph! Hhhnnn!"   
  
"Mmmrrrrmmmm..."   
  
"...oh...my...god. Spike!"   
  
"Xan! Ahhhh!"   
  
"Spiiiike! Ooooh...love you...ahhhh!"   
  
"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh. Oooohhhhh."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Um...I..."   
  
"You...you said..."   
  
"Yeah....um...shut up, Spike."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Hey Xan?"   
  
"...yeah?"   
  
"...I...Merry Christmas."   
  
"...oh. M-merry Christmas, Spike."   
  
"Hmmph. Be a good vampire warmer and cuddle up here why doncha?"   
  
"Heh. Sure, Spike."   
  
"Mmmmm. Hey, is there any of that cider left? I'm still thirsty."   
  
  
Finit.  
  
  
  



	6. Peppermint Sticks

**Peppermint Sticks**

by Kayla

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see them naked on my bed and drizzled in chocolate? Ok, I guess they're not mine, then.   
  
Note: Part of the 2003 Slash Advent Calendar - Dec. 4th   
  
  
  
  
  
Please check this one out at my site. It's not being posted here due to NC-17 naughtiness involving a peppermint stick. :D   
  
www.geocities.com/kaylafic  
or follow the link in my profile.   
  
  



	7. Bloodthirsty Cranberries and Dancing Sug...

**Bloodthirsty Cranberries and Dancing Sugarplums**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to file a patent; it didn't work. Joss beat me to it.   
  
Note: Part of the 2003 Slash Advent Calendar - Dec. 12th   
  
  


* * *

  
"What about here?"   
  
"A little more to the right. No, little more. Liiiitle more. There!"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Lookin' good."   
  
Buffy and Dawn stepped back, gazing proudly at the wreath that now hung cheerfully over the door.   
  
"Oh! We still have to hang up the mistletoe!"   
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Do we _have_ to?" she whined playfully. "They're bad enough _without_ the encouragement!"   
  
Dawn sighed dreamily. "Yeah." With a smile, she quickly began to hang sprigs and bunches of mistletoe all over the apartment.   
  
"Dawn? Dawnie! No mistletoe in the bathroom!"   
  
Willow and Tara glanced up as Dawn raced past with an armful of mistletoe. Seeing Buffy chasing her frantically, they looked at each other and giggled, then went back to stringing cranberries.   
  
"What time is it," Willow asked her girlfriend.   
  
Tara glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "Just before 6:00," she answered. "Ow!" She dropped the needle she was using to thread the berries and examined her finger. A droplet of blood welled up, and she stuck her finger in her mouth to soothe away the hurt.   
  
"Let me." Willow reached out and took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the injured digit. "There, all better," she grinned.   
  
Blushing softly, Tara leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "You always make me all better." Her lips met Willow's in a loving kiss.   
  
"Is this sort of thing catching? I mean, we don't even have mistletoe out here yet!" Buffy stood before them, hands on hips as she admonished them with a bright smile. "Back to the cranberries, I say!"   
  
Willow rolled her eyes and once more resumed stringing cranberries, but not before sending Tara a heat-filled look that promised further exploration later.   
  
The doorbell sounded, and Dawn emerged from the hallway. "I'll get it!" She raced towards the door and pulled it open. "Giles! Are those presents? Did you bring mine? Which one is it?"   
  
"Dawn," Giles grunted as the teen stood in his way, barring entrance. "If you would be so kind as to _move_, I could bring these in."   
  
"Oh, right. Tree's in here! Unload and have something to drink. Want any mistletoe?"   
  
"God forbid," he muttered, dreading the thought of what Spike and Xander were bound to do upon discovering the bunches of mistletoe that were scattered liberally throughout the house.   
  
Dawn glanced at the clock. "Buffy! It's after 6:00! Do you think they forgot? Maybe we should call."   
  
"No thanks." Buffy shuddered. "They're probably doing the nasty; I get threatened when interrupting that. It's...scary. I didn't know anyone could actually _do_ that to someone else."   
  
Dawn giggled. "Spike wouldn't _really_ do anything he threatens," she assured her sister.   
  
Buffy snorted. "Spike? Who said anything about _Spike_? It's Xander who scares me!"   
  
The doorbell rang again, and Dawn squealed. "They're here!" Again she rushed to the door, almost yanking Spike and Xander inside once she'd opened it. "Wait until you see my decorations! Tree's over there, cough up the presents."   
  
Xander blinked and watched her dart away. "Um, Buffy? How much sugar has she had today?"   
  
"Too much," was the grumbled response. "I'm about to go knock over a drug store for some sedatives."   
  
While Xander laughed, Spike took the presents from him and placed them under the tree. He also handed over a jug of his own patented form of eggnog. "Er, better not let the bit have any of that," he instructed Buffy, who took the jug with a roll of her eyes.   
  
Spike gave her an unrepentant grin. He then took a quick look around the room, and with a wicked smile grabbed Xander. "Stand right here, pet."   
  
"Why--oh." Xander grinned at the large ball of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, then pulled Spike closer. "Just for the sake of tradition, you understand."   
  
"Right." Spike captured his lips and began to nibble lightly, tongue pressing in as he kissed Xander more deeply.   
  
Giles and the girls watched in awe as the kiss went on. And on. And...on.   
  
"Um, guys? Hello? Hungry people here, the food is going to spoil if you keep this up much longer." Buffy tapped Spike on the shoulder. "We have fresh blood. And ew, I can't believe I just said that."   
  
Spike finally released his lover, keeping hold of him as Xander's legs buckled slightly.   
  
"My camera!" Dawn shrieked. "Wait, I missed it, do it again!"   
  
"I'm sure there will be further opportunities before the night is over," Giles stated firmly as he placed a hand on Xander's shoulder and steered him towards the dining room. "If we might eat before being forced to witness any more displays?"   
  
Dawn clapped. "Food! Hey, guess what I made? Sugarplum pudding!"   
  


* * *

  
Dinner was eaten. Presents had been exchanged and torn open amid shouts of delight. Now, the group sprawled in front of a warm fire and simply relaxed.   
  
"I think this has been our best Christmas ever," Willow said softly. "All of us together, happy, surrounded by the people we love." She squeezed Tara's hand.   
  
"You lot aren't going to go getting mushy, are you? There are us manly types here, you know."   
  
"I dunno, Spike. I like making you mushy." Xander batted his eyelashes comically.   
  
"Xander!" Buffy gasped out, then snickered. "Did _not_ need that mental image!"   
  
"I did!" Dawn chirped.   
  
Xander leaned down and kissed Spike on the nose. "Lemme up. I gotta use the bathroom."   
  
Spike lifted his head from Xander's lap. "Hurry back, luv."   
  
Xander nodded and left the room.   
  
The rest of the group lounged in comfortable silence. If wasn't often they got to simply spend quiet time together, and each of them cherished this moment.   
  
A few minutes later, Xander returned. "Um, Spike? Can you come here?"   
  
With a questioning look, Spike stood. "What is it, Xan?"   
  
"I have to show you something. In...the bathroom." He flushed, then pulled Spike from the room.   
  
A few minutes later, several muffled thumps were heard from the bathroom. Buffy lifted her head and frowned. "I wonder what--Dawn! I said no mistletoe in the bathroom!"   
  
  
Finit.  
  
End of _**Holiday Cheer**_ series.   
  
  



End file.
